Episode 12
Aichi vs. Kamui ''(Aichi VS Kamui) ''is the twelfth episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard. It premiered on April 2, 2011. Aichi faces off against Kamui in order to fight Kai, who is in a fierce battle with Misaki. The battle between Aichi Sendo and Kamui Katsuragi begins! First turn is Kamui’s, which is bad for him, seeing as he likes going second. But that doesn’t throw him off. Misaki and Toshiki have also decided the first turn so Nitta signals that the semi-finals are underway. Kai stands up Lizard Runner, Undeux, Misaki stands up Lozenge Magus, Kamui stands up Battleraizer, and Aichi stands up Barkgal! Kamui Rides Tough Boy, and moves his Battleraizer to Rear Guard. Aichi Rides Little Sage, Marron and moves his Barkgal to Rear Guard, then calls two more Grade 0's: Flogal and Good Luck Bringer, Epona. He attacks twice while getting no triggers and deals 2 damage. 0-2. Kamui is a little distracted by Emi, but gets back to the battle and rides Genocide Jack, then calls Lucky Girl, Shining Lady and King of Sword. His first attack goes through but Aichi draws a critical trigger and reinforces his Vanguard with 5k Power. So one of Kamui’s attacks doesn’t have enough power. But his Vanguard does and deals one damage. With the attack that lacked power he destroys one of Aichi’s Rear Guards instead. 2-2. Aichi rides Knight of Silence, Gallatin and calls another Marron to replace the lost Rear Guard. His first attack deals one damage but Kamui gets a stand trigger, which increases his Vanguard’s Power by 5k and untaps a Rear Guard. Aichi realises he doesn’t have enough power anymore so he takes out one of Kamui’s Rear Guards. 2-3. Kamui’s Grade 3, Mr. Invincible, comes out along with another Mr. Invincible and a Genocide Jack. He moves Shining Lady to Rear Guard. The first attack is guarded. His Vanguard attack deals one damage with no triggers. His last attack is guarded. 3-3. Aichi draws Blaster Blade, and with King of Knights Alfred in his hand he’s ready to launch a counterattack. He calls out Alfred and calls Blaster Blade as Rear Guard. He uses Blaster Blade’s ability which is if a Royal Paladin is the Vanguard, then he can retire a Grade 2 or lower Rear Guard of the opponent's. So Aichi takes out Kamui’s Genocide Jack. He then uses Barkgal's ability to call Flogal to make it 5 Royal Paladins. His attack with Blaster Blade is guarded, but his attack with Alfred is too strong and deals one damage. His last attack is guarded. 3-4. On Kamui's turn, he stands up his Mr. Invincibles and Soul Charges one of them with its skill. The first of Kamui’s attacks goes through, but Aichi nullifies his Vanguard attack with the ability of Flash Shield, Isolde, which nulls his drive triggers as well. It was a good thing as well, as Kamui would’ve drawn a critical trigger which would’ve ended the match. 4-4. On the other table the second match is reaching a conclusion. Toshiki attacks Misaki's CEO Amaterasu with Dragon Knight, Nehalem boosted by Flame of Hope, Aermo. She guards with Lozenge Magus. Toshiki boosts Vortex Dragon with Wyvern Strike, Jarren and attacks Amaterasu again. Misaki guards with Maiden of Libra and Weather Girl, Milk. Toshiki uses Twin Drive! He gets a Stand Trigger which he uses to give Vortex Dragon +5k Power and stands up his Nehalem. With Vortex Dragon's Power at 23000, he obliterates all of Misaki's defense and her damage goes up to six. "Toshiki Kai wins against Misaki Tokura" says Nitta, who is the referee for the matches. Everyone in the Card Capital then turns to Aichi and Kamui's battle to see who will emerge the victor. Continued next episode